melbspafandomcom-20200213-history
Jory Scott (tonkQuixote)
It's three AM, do you know where your axe is? If one is not careful about the whereabouts of their axes, they may end up allocated to the Strife Specibus of one Jory Scott. We know this because science. Don't question it. He frequents the IRC, and Gog help you if he catches you using his text colour, teal. Serious Business Jory is MelbSPA's single most excellent host, and you cannot hope to out-host him in a host-off, as he is simply the best there is. He has two cats, the dumb one (Lemming, aka Egbert) and the evil one (Gideon, aka Squiddles), as well as a fearless bunny named Harley. A pescatarian and an animal enthusiast, Jory used to have a variety of interests but now is pretty much exclusively interested in Homestuck. He takes the phrase "with bells on" literally regardless of context. He has an art Tumblr that is quite fantastic and is also the artist for Productionstuck. The latter was delayed by computer problems and is now delayed by Jory being a lazy douche. WH4T NOW? Sburb stuff Jory's world is the Land of Mercury and Needles, which has been both committed to song by capriQuarius and drawn by the man himself. A planet-wide lake of pure mercury dotted with giant hypodermics the size of trees, its grey-and-pink sky is dotted by viciously dark clouds. Under its intimidating surface is where you will find the consorts, which are enormous sailfish, which are fortunately much friendlier than they appear. In fact, the entire world is not quite as terrible as it first seems; due to the immense weight and surface tension of mercury, it is easily traversed, and is much like walking on a waterbed or on a jumping castle. Jory, the Bard of Mind, takes on this strange planet with his trusty axe (a wall decoration that he later combines with Wikipedia to create A Little Knowledge, a most dangerous thing) and accompanied by his sprite, which has been prototyped with a metal seagull sculpture and is known as Kehaar sprite, for exactly the reason you think. BEEEEG VAAAATER Trivia *Once home printers and computers became commonplace, Jory gave up his life of kidnap and ransom, claiming he was in it for the arts and crafts. *Jory has filled five quadrants, because he is Gary Motherfucking Oak / Beyond The Impossible / the Sultan of Swing. *He is one of the few remaining beings practiced in the art of defenestrating without a window. *Probably not a doctor, so it is unwise to listen if and when he tries to persuade you to remove your clothes. *His fucking cat stole his oats. *Jory is engaged to a lovely, if mysterious, being referred to as Winger. She is from Brisbane and thus not a member of MelbSPA, so will apparently remain mysterious. She is a Maid of Light and uses mopkind, although she also wields a rolled-up newspaper handily, and is on the peculiar patron troll cusp of Terezi and Vriska. Characters Jory is a prolific writist, drawist and roleplayist, and as a result has a great number of characters, many of which have been introduced to the IRC. They include: *monsterBright, aka Sweet: Knight of Rage, human(?), female, kind of a dick. *badConscience, aka Guilt: Seer of Mind, mutant human, male, cheerful. *monochromeStatic, aka Blacky: Sylph of Void, mutant human, female, unfriendly. *wannaBeliever, aka Felicity: Seer of Heart, human, female, friendly. *eruditePerdition, aka Aldumonde: Bard of Life, human, male, relaxed. *shieldParagon, aka Gabe: Knight of Breath, human, male, very distractible. *darlingSpirit, aka Lexi: Maid of Light, human, female, prone to temper tantrums. *buteoGriseus, aka Benny: Prince of Blood, human, male, difficult to ruffle. *timeMachinist, aka Ral: Heir of Time, human, male, nervous. *daughterDamsel / motherMatriarch, aka Feryal / the Matriarch: Maid of Space, werecat, female, time shenanigans! *echoLocationist, aka Vesper: Seer of Space, troll, female, nosy. Category:MelbSPAers Category:MelbSPAers